1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program therefor, whereby the user operability can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
As personal computers have recently become widespread, such personal computers can be used to generate text or to access a server over the Internet to receive various kinds of information.
Various media including recording media such as CD (compact disc) and MD (Mini Disc) (trademark), and FM radios can be connected to a personal computer so that audio data (content) can be obtained, played, or edited from such media, or can be recorded onto another recording medium for entertainment purposes.
If the obtained audio data is recorded onto another recording medium, however, layers of the recording medium must be selected before reading and recording the audio data, in the same manner as a typical recording of image data or text data, which hinders the ease of use.